


Love and Great Buildings

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Years into marriage and business success, David still sometimes can't believe how lucky he got.





	Love and Great Buildings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).

> For a "I wish you would write a fic where..." ask thing on Tumblr, hullomoon sent: _either something that has always been or your list that you haven't gotten around to or david and patrick when they're older and just the comfortable intimacy of it, the apothecary thriving, and them just living their best life._
> 
> I haven't really written anything about them further into the future, so here's just a tiny glimpse at that.
> 
> Title inspired by ["Love and Great Buildings" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBlzJJdd8Rw).
> 
> _Love and great buildings will survive_   
_Strong hearts and concrete stay alive_   
_Through the great depressions_   
_Yeah, the best things are designed to stand the test of time_

“I’m forgetting something.”

They’ve just closed for the day and David is standing in the middle of their store. One of their stores. The “flagship” as Patrick had called it, long before today, back when they’d opened their second location in Elmdale. Tomorrow was the launch of their third, much smaller boutique location in Elm Glen. Given the size of this project and their experience, several years into being business owners now, this should feel easier. But David is restless.

“Yeah,” Patrick says, coming out from the back room with a large box. He sets it on the counter. “This box of hand cream is literally the only thing we have to bring tomorrow, and you left it in the back.” 

David waves him off. “That’s not it. I knew you’d bring it out.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and goes over to David, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Everything’s taken care of. Staffing is covered for all locations. You saw the photos from Avery, they’re all set up over there. Catering, gift bags, business cards. It’s all done.”

David nods along, but still looks around the room like there must be something in plain sight that he’s forgetting. Finally, a realization appears to come over him.

“What?” Patrick asks.

“Um. I think I…” David begins, searching for a way to explain. “I think I got nervous because I’m… not nervous.”

Patrick gives him space to continue, and when he doesn’t, he asks, “So we’re good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be. I think I’d be more worried if you didn’t freak out at least a little.”

David gives him a disapproving look, but it’s fleeting. He sighs.

“We have this down. I know we have this down. I still just sometimes… do you ever just look around at all of this and wonder how many things had to go right for us to get here?”

Patrick gives him an incredulous look. “Yeah, David. Of course I do.”

It takes a second for David to realize what he’s just said to the man who has not only been on this professional journey he’d never dreamed of with him, but who also found a brand new life in their personal, romantic relationship all those years ago.

“Right. Of course. So you know, sometimes I just can’t believe what we’ve pulled off. And my instinct is still to expect the worst.”

“Well, there’s still plenty that could go wrong,” Patrick says. “We could sell out of body milk, causing the shoppers to riot. There could be a plumbing disaster. There could-”

David kisses him to stop him, and Patrick laughs against his lips.

“I know you’re joking,” David says when he pulls back, “but even those things aren’t freaking me out like they probably should. We’ll figure it out. I actually believe that.”

Patrick smiles, running his fingers through David’s hair. David knows he’s looking at the silvery gray strands that seem to be popping up at an increasingly high rate these days, but even that doesn’t bother him. After all these years, David isn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop over the trivial things that used to make or break his past relationships. He knows he’s it for Patrick, the way Patrick is it for him.

“Well,” Patrick says, dropping his hand back to David’s waist, “if you’re feeling nostalgic for the days when we didn’t have this all down, we could fool around in the stockroom before we head home.”

“Why would we ever choose the stockroom over the big, comfy bed we have at home?” David asks.

Shrugging, Patrick lets go of him and goes back around the counter. “Sometimes I think about those early days. When everything was brand new and we were desperate for privacy. It wasn’t ideal, but…” He shrugs, looking away. “It was hot.”

David’s mouth twists into a smile. He’s not wrong. So David heads toward the stockroom, taking Patrick by the hand on his way.

“Okay fine, but we’re going to have to get creative since neither of us can manage on our knees for long anymore.”

Patrick pulls out of David’s grip so he can push David up against the wall.

“I don’t think this is gonna take that long,” Patrick says, carefully dropping to his knees while David just smiles and shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more fics to post from this ask thing, so look out for those soonish! I wanna say send me more prompts because they're so fun to write for, but I'm often incapable of keeping things to a drabble length and have minimal time so just... do what you will with that info. Say hi/send ideas [here](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Love and Great Buildings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389680) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)


End file.
